vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Groose
"Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!"' '' '''Groose is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and a wrestler in VGCW. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Groose is a major character in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, known for his massive ego and bright red pompadour. He is first introduced as a rival to Link, the game's protagonist. Groose frequently insults and belittles Link, even going so far as to sabotage Link's chances at winning the annual Wing Ceremony. Later on, he tackles Link while falling to the Surface, inadvertantly stranding himself there. On the Surface, Groose has a change of heart, and befriends Link. To help Link in his journey, he builds a high-tech bomb-launching catapult-on-rails, which Groose names "The Groosenator". Because of his character development, stylish hair, amazing charisma, and possession of a theme that goes with everything, Groose ended up being adored by the Zelda fanbase. Some even claim that he is the only good thing about Skyward Sword. In VGCW "You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose." Groose is the best wrestler in the whole entire world. After a long awaited debut, he appeared on 2013-03-19 in a First Blood match against Thomas. Groose showed all his pomp-adouring fans that he was, indeed, loose. However, the ref mistook Groose's hair gel for blood, and due to match regulations, Groose was awarded the loss after putting a Groosesome beatdown on Tingle. On the Season 3 Finale, the Groose was once again set loose. The victim this time would be the loser Gary Oak. The opening match between the Loser and the Grooser raged on for a while. Groose, however, wasn't going to take Gary's crap, and beat him to the ground. Groose was awarded the win, and redeemed his ill-fated debut against Thomas. On the 4th Season Premiere, Groose decided to try his luck in a Royal Rumble, coming in slightly later than the other contestants. After a vicious fight, it came down to the end: the Groosenator versus some fat guy named Dr. Eggman and another guy with dumb hair and a metal glove named Barret Wallace. Groose, who has incredibly great speaking skills, convinced the guy with dumb hair to throw out the fat guy, and the guy with dumb hair even agreed to lose to Groose! What a chump! Of course, he made a good choice. No one wants to get #GROOSED. Needless to say, it was a good day for Groose and Groosefans everywhere. And so, the Groosenator took the ring to face off against Majin Vegeta for the VGCW title in a stunning match. Could he be victorious over Vegeta's powers, combined with his Super Saiyan powers? The answer: Yes. Did he win? The answer: No. In a stunning match that Groose fought through until the end, Vegeta pulled a quick, unexplanable win. Groose once again took to the ring in the King of the Ring tournament on 05-11-13. He utterly destroyed Dr. Wily and Mike Haggar in the two rounds, overpowering the educated feet of the Doctor and stealing the deed to Metro City from Haggar (it was later renamed Grooseland 2). Next in the tourney, he proceeded to face a down-on-his-luck karate master who yells at small children. Groose entered the ring, and proceeded to get beaten half to death. Then, summoning the power of his awesome Pompadour, Groose proceeded to lay down the ultimate beating on the yelling white martial artist. As Segata let out desperate cries, telling Groose to play the Sega Saturn, Groose lay him down, proving that the only master race of video games was him. After this, Groose wiped the hair gel off of his face and went to face off against the glorified basketballer, Charles Barkley. Groose went out, and fought valiantly against the basketball man, but in the end, Groose could not stand up to the flaming Barkley. But, on this day, in a ''very ''disputed match, Groose may have lost for the championship. But, he showed everyone that he was a force to be reckoned with, and nobody shall underestimate the Groosenator. Nobody. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being a favorite character of Bazza, it took months for Groose to make an appearance. According to fan CAW creators, it took some time before a CAW was made that met Bazza's high standards for what Groose should look like. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Groosetrip.gif Grooseroll.gif